A Wolf's lullaby
by Ravenwolf14
Summary: One bite is all it takes...and then you shall be cursed forever. Dean and Sam Winchester have never been normal, but even this was more that even they could handle. Sam becomes something a little less Human, whilst Dean struggles to find hope.
1. Bloodstains on paving stones

"Yes honey…."I know…say goodnight to Sammy for me. Love you too." A man to be 32 had just hung up on his wife and was making his way to his car in the centre car park.

His boots squelched at each step he took but as he reached his car he saw something. It looked like a pile of torn up clothes. All were strown out along the pathway.

"what the hell…."

The man followed the trail until he reached the last item of clothing, or what was left of it anyway.

Reaching down he picked the soaked item up, wondering why it was so damp. Too bad he couldn't see in the dark.

It hadn't been raining all day and there weren't any lakes around here that he knew off.

"weird" He mumbled to himself as he fimbled in his pocket for his mobile.

"comeon..where are you"

Suddenly he felt his hands clasp around a familiar item and taking it out of his pocket he turned it on, letting its bright light light up the piece of clothing.

The man widened his eyes in surprise. This wasn't water, water wasn't red, and certainly not as thick.

"Oh…my….god…"the man stammered before staggering back up onto his feet. What had happened here? He wondered to himself. Half of him wanted to flee and race out of this god forsaken place, but the other side was curious. This was blood.

He was about to call the police when he heard it. A low growl emitted all around the car park.

The man staggered up, no longer wanting to stay and find out what it was, he reached for the car door handle.

That was when he saw it. Two pairs of stunning gold eyes leapt at him and a flash of milf white teeth flashed before his eyes.

He felt the thing crash down on him, holding him down with just its weight.

He felt his heart jump out of his chest. The creature was panting and he felt sharp pin points prick his skin.

"aaaaaahhhhhh…!." He roared as the creatures claws sank into his flesh. He even felt them reach the bone.

He tried to scream but no noise came out so he struggled as much as he could. Then, finally, the clouds moved on and the moon cast down its eerie light and the beast was revealed.

From first glimpse it looked like a dog, or perhaps a wolf hybred, but as he looked closer, he discovered the impossible.

"You can't be…"

The creature snarled, almost in a smirk kind of way. The man felt his eyes widen as the wolf's jaws opened…..and then nothing.

A young boy of sixteen watched wide eyed as the Wolf tore into the middle aged man.

He desperately wanted to look away, to run before it was too late but something stopped him. No matter how hard he tried he could not tear jis eyes from the hideous scene.

The young boy took a step closer, keeping his eyes locked in the beast, then a snap was heard. The Wolf's head shot up, it's golden-yellow eyes ablaze and its jaw bloody.

The boy ran. The boy ran as fast as he possibly could. He couldn't see or hear the beast, and he didn't want too. He just wanted to be safe.

Luckily for him, a local bar was near and perhaps if he ran there fast enough he could make it before being eaten alive.

The beast ran on. Following the scent trail of a young man. It could feel saliva forming in its mouth and the leaves beneath its paws.

The scent trail was so strong it made the wolf wince and have to blink to wipe away the strong odour.

The Wolf was closing in now. He wasn't killing the boy in hunger, but the human had interrupted his meal and that drove it crazy. Not long before the boy would be alive no longer…..

Meanwhile the pub was only a short distance away and the boy could hear faint sounds laughter within. So with a might push he shoved the door open and slammed in behind him, panting heavily.

Everyones heads turned to look at him, and a plump, irish woman who was cleaning a beer mug walked toward him.

The beast howled in anger as it realized its prey had escaped. It knew he could kill them all easily but the faint stench of silver was anough to make the beast turn back. Angrily it stalked back where it came from. Deciding it would kill anything in its path no matter what.


	2. Wolf you say?

A crowded pub was….well….crowded. Hot girls were everywhere, swinging there hips for the guys to get a good look at.

At a table in the far corner sat two very handsome men. One was extremely tall and the other very dashing in a lame kind of way.

Sam was close to giving Dean a good kick under the table. Did his brother have to knock up every girl they bumped into? Honestlt, couldn't he concentrate on the job for once and not be distracted by some chick? Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts; he was beginning to sound like his brother.

"Sam"

"what?"

"jeeze man and you say I'm the one who has concentration problems"

Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean the folded up newspaper article that had been sitting in his pocket.

"so local man Thomas Earnshaw was found torn to peices in thrushcross carpark, Ohio"

Sam quoted from memory as his brother scanned the article.

"well sounds like werewolf to me" Dean said, more to himself than Sam. His brother nodded in agreement.

"So shall we get going?" Sam said, gesturing to the door. But Dean wasn't paying attention.

"So you work for the FBI?" A girl no older than twenty asked, flirting.

"Yeah, head of department actually"

The girl leant forward over dean, letting his older brother have a good look.

Dean practically drooled at the sight and Sam rolled his eyes and without hesitation grabbed his stunned brother and dragged him out the pub, not looking back to see the girl.

"Dude, seriously, what is your problem!"

"We've got a case, a job to do and all you can think about is getting layed?"

"We are allowed to have fun you know, or is having a bit of fun checked off your list?"

Sam fixed Dean with a stare and got into the car slamming the door behind him.

Dean followed and got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

An hour later, the brothers arrived in Mercy, Ohio. The place seemed a bit down run and even the people there looked seriously depressed.

"Jeeze, talk about sunnyville" Dean said. Looking at his brother who folded his arms.

"c'mon lets go"

"where?"

"local hospital, that's where the bodies' kept, well what's left of it anyways"

Both brothers headed to the entrance doors and strolled through them in their uniforms. They got to reception that was covered in roses and chulips and Dean could already fell his nose begin to sting.

"Hello, can I help you?" A petite brunette smiled at them.

"umm yes, we're animal wildlife, here to see the body" Sam replied, pasting on a charming smile which already had the girl going red.

"why ok, yes of course.." She suddenly hesitated and looked back up at the brothers.

"can I see some I.D?"

Dean and Sam took out their badges, and with that the girl nodded.

"okay well the bodies stored on the second floor in the west wing"

"Thankyou" Sam nodded as they headed toward the lift.

"Dude what was that all about?" Dean said, looking at his brother.

"what?"

"You were…flirting?"

"no, I was not"

"You so were"

"I was not!"

"yes you were!"

"Dean, I was not flirting with her!"

"whatever you say"

Eventually after getting lost 3 times and Dean having a bit of trouble with the lift doors they had finally reached their destination.

"Well, ladies first" Dean said holding the door for Sam.

"shut up" Sam replied as he walked through. In front of them was a wall full of what looked like safes. The brothers went over to the second one and pulled the draw out.

Sam tore of the blanket that had been lay down on what had to be the body but it was already clear on what had done this.

"like I said, werewolf"

Sam nodded in agreement and covered the body back up, pushing the draw back into where it was held.

The brothers left the hospital, strolling out heading towards the sidewalk. The air was filled with the stench of petrol and the pathways were swamped with late night shoppers.

"Right, there's a witness too, young man in his twenties, I think we should talk to him" Sam said to Dean.

"Do we really need too? I mean we've got all the information we need and we know where the creature is doing its business so I say we make a head start, tomorrow is the last full moon.

"I know but I think we should get a description, to make sure we know what we're dealing with"

Dean sighed in defeat.

"Fine you win, but if this is just a waste of time then I'm blaming you"

"Fine"

"Here's the house" Sam said looked up from his piece of paper.

"You sure, looks more like a shed to me"

"Dude seriously?"

Dean just shrugged and walked onto the side walk. Sam hurried after him.

Dean knocked on the door three times but there was no answer. He tried again, still no answer.

"Are you sure you got the right house" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. Just then the door creaked open revealing a tall woman with bright blue eyes.

"Yes gentleman? What can I do for you?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"well urr…Mrs Steeden, we were wondering if we could talk to your son?"

"he's not in trouble is he?" The woman asked worriedly, clutching the door frame so tightly her knuckled turned white.

"no no it's just about the attack he witnessed at thrushcross." Sam reassured her. He could already see her beginning to calm down.

"oh erm I'm not sure about that, I mean, He doesn't really like talking about it" She replied, brushing a hand through her silky brown hair.

"well mam, it's very important we know what's out there and get to it before it gets to anything else" Dean told her.

"well okay then, he's up in his room, third door on the left."

Sam nodded to Dean who was already making his way through the crumbling down door way. Sam followed suit, only just fitting his large frame in between the walls of the door.

They both crept upstairs, Dean getting slightly annoyed with the constant groaning that echoed through the halls. Once both of them were on the right floor they followed Mrs Steedens instructions which lead them to an Oak wood door covered in science fic posters.

"This is it" Dean quoted as he knocked on the door. Almost immediately a leane tall muscular boy opened the door. Dean could tell he had had loss of sleep and almost felt sorry for the kid.

"Hello, this is my partner, agent Donger, I'm agent Parkinson, we're here to talk to you about that animal sighting.

"oh, right, sure come in"

The boy opened the door for the brother and went and sat on his bed, fumbling a tv guide.

"So we hear you witnessed the animal attack, can you tell us what happened?" Dean asked, arms crossed.

The boy seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"okay, well I had just finished at the bar and was on the way to the car park when I heard this growling noise"

Sam and Dean looked at eachother.

"It sounded nothing like a dog and for a minute I wondered wolf, but it didn't sound natural, it sounded almost…"

"monstrous?"

"yeah, and then I heard this scream…it was horrible, it seemed to last for hours but then it stopped."

The boy hesitated but carried on more confidently.

"I was curious I mean, well I needed to see if he was dead ya know, anyways so I looked out from the bushes and I sw it…it was huge."

"so let me guess, huge furry body, canines the size of knifes and eyes that glow" Dean said.

"Yeah, pretty much, so I continued staring but then I must have stepped on a twig or something because its head snapped round….then I caught a glimpse of the guy. He was torn to pieces. SO I did the only thing I could do, run. I heard the thing coming after me and a few times a felt its breath on my back. I kept on running and suddenly I heard people laughing so I headed in that direction. Luckily for me the pub wasn't that far away and I reached it before I got eaten alive, so I looked round, expecting the dog to follow me but it never came"

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"well thankyou for your time" Sam said to him giving him a pat on the shoulder. The boy nodded at them before the brother s exited the house, heading back towards the town.

It wasn't long before they reached the impala.

"Well, let's get this party started" Dean said as he pulled out his .45 out of the trunk loaded with silver bullets.

The hunt was on.


	3. True pain

The moon hung there silently, waiting for the forest to awaken and for the stars to sing. She sat there intently, watching, waiting, for what she knew would happen.

The Wolf let out a howl as it freed itself from its human form. It could feel the strength, the power that its human form could only wish for and longed to take it out on something.

The wolf sniffed the air intently and caught the scent of elk.

It decided on the kill and followed the scent, swiftly gliding over fallen trees and scattered branches. The scent made its jaws salivate with hunger and ran towards the scent.

The wolf reached to where the scent lingered, and there stood five elk. Two males and three females. The wolf licked its lips hungrily, trying to pin point a weak victim. Suddenly, the golden eyes flickered to where a young female stood, and by the looks of it stood lame. The wolf accepted this to be its prey and crouched down even lower, making sure that it couldn't be detected.

The wolf waited silently, and then taking one paw at a time, slowly crept forward, keeping its body low to the grass.

Raising upwards the wolf leapt, letting out a roar as it sunk its claws into the elk's hind.

The elk screamed in agony as the wolf did so and sprang into action, forgetting all about its lame leg.

The other elk had galloped away leaving a cloud of dust in their place, and the female.

The wolf snarled as it chased after its victim, intent of grabbing its neck and ripping its throat out. It could hear the creature's blood pumping thickly through its veins and couldn't stand it.

So with one final leap the wolf pounced onto the elks back and crushed its jaws down on the deer's throat.

The wolf kept a firm grip on the elk's neck and snarled as it felt the hot soothing blood seep into its mouth. Suddenly the elk fell lame in the wolf's mouth, and collapsed to the ground with a thump. The wolf leapt off and dived into its stomach, ripping the intestines ferociously. Blood was everywhere and the wolf was lost in its scent.

Meanwhile, two men equipped with guns stomped through the dark forest, turning every so often to check they weren't being stalked.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked his brother, not turning around to talk to him.

"Nope not yet" His brother replied.

The brothers prowled on intent of killing the beast tonight. They both knew that if they did not end the creature tonight then they would have to wait for the next full moon, and that could be a pain in the ass.

So on they went.

Suddenly Dean put his hand up to signal to Sam to stop. Sam understood and stood behind Dean, keeping his eyes alert.

"Look" His brother whispered, pointing the head of his gun into a clearing.

Sam looked at where was brother was signaling at and grimaced in horror.

"Looks like somebody's a tad hungry"

Sam rolled his eyes as his brothers remark and loaded his gun, making sure to keep a few bullets spare incase they were needed.

Both brothers were still behind the wolf and Dean was beginning to wonder on why it hadn't scented them yet. Then he saw all the blood surrounding the wolf and wondered of it was too lost lost in its kill to notice them.

Dean closed his eyes forcefully ;man he was beginning to think like Sam.

"Hey"

He felt his brother nudge him and opened his eyes to the wolf.

He realized what Sam was saying, they had a good gun point, so Dean threw himself at it, letting the bullet fly loose.

The wolf smelt it hen, human. It snarled in anger as one shot at it and easily dodged the bullet. Standing on its hind legs it rared as the intruder.

Dean watched as his shot missed the intende target and aimed his gun again. The Wolf stood up before him and let out the angriest raor he had ever head and he felt his fingers begin to tremble.

Sam on the other hand was on the other side of the beast and was trying to get a good shot. They now knew the thing was incredibly fast and needed to be more accurate.

He carefully lined his gun at the creatures shoulder and pulled the trigger, but no bullet came. Sam tried again, realizing his gun must have jammed.

"Shit…"

Looking over at Dean the beast looked down at his brother, wanting him to run.

Dean had emptied his gun already and had missed every time.

His brother nodded to him, waiting for Sam to shoot, but Sam shook his head trying to tell Dean he couldn't.

Dean waited for his brother to shoot but instead found his brother shaking his head. His gun must be jammed.

"Dammit"

He looked back at the Wolf who seemed to understand and prowled slowly towards Dean.

Sam watched in horror as the wolf hunted his brother and realizing what he had to do he grabbed his silver knife for his belt and threw it at the wolf. The knife lurched itself into the wolf's right shoulder and the creature yelped in pain.

Dean sighed quietly as the beast whimpered in pain and looked back at Sam who was trying to unjam his gun.

Then to Dean's horror the wolf turned around, facing its attacker.

"Sammy get outta there, now"

Sam went to but found there was no escape as he was backed in front of a large stone wall too high to climb and there was no way he could make it to his brother as the wolf barred the way.

Dean realized what was about to happen and quickly reached down to his gun.

Swiftly he threw it at the wolf but the beast made no reaction and instead leapt onto his brother.

"NO!"

Dean looked around in panic trying to think of something before his brother to was torn to pieces.

Then as if by magic two silver bullets appeared in front of Dean and realized they must have been his brother's spares, so quickly he loaded his gun and turned to the beast.

Sam had never been in so much pain in his life. The wolf had him pinned down and was biting down all the way to his bone. He felt its claws rip into his skin and tear downwards. Sam was ready to give in when suddenly he heard a bang.

The wolf stopped attacking him and fell to the ground, jaws still bloody.

"Sam!"

It was his brother.

"Sammy, it's okay, I got ya"

Sam groaned as he felt the wounds being treated.

"I gotta stop the bleeding okay"

Sam nodded and let Dean continue what he was doing. All he felt was pain and desperately wanted to scream but forced himself not to.

"come on Sammy, we need to get you back to the car"

Sam graoned but nodded and let Dean help him up.

Boy Sam was a mess. Bite wounds covered his abdomen and scratches were found everywhere. Dean felt his eyes begin to water but blinked it away; he needed to be strong, for his brother.

So helping Sam, they both headed towards the car and it wasn't long before they were driving to Bobby's house. Bobby didn't live to far away and knew how to treat these situations.

Dean was trying to hold his tears in. Everytime Sam groaned or gasped it made him want to kill that fugly that had done this too his brother, but mostly all he wanted to do was make it better for Sam. To make the pain go away for his brother.

"Dean…"

"What is it Sammy?"

"I don't feel so good…"

"It's alright, we're nearly there, just one more street" Dean propmised his brother, he was not going to lose him, not like this.

Bobby had just opened a beer from the fridge and was about to take a swig when the sound of an engine rumbled outside his yard. Curiously he opened the door to see a familiar impala roar down the ride.

Bobby rolled his eyes as he realized who it was. So heading outside he headed to the car, but as he saw Dean's face he hurried, and not seeing Sam there only spiked his worry even more.

"Bobby.."

"What is it, where Sam?"

"He's in the back, quick, he's injured"

Bobby watched as Dean opened the back door of the car revealing his younger brother Sam.

Bobby nearly fell over right there and then. The boy had been torn to pieces. From what he could see there wan't a place on Sam's body that hadn't been scratched, bitten, or harmed in any way.

"What did this?" He asked, looking at Dean.

"Werewolf, quick Bobby, he's starting to fall asleep"

So with that they grabbed the younger sibling and hauled him out of the car. Bobby took his legs and Dean took the front end.

Together the two men shuffled Sam into the living room where they placed him down on the make-shift bed that Bobby sometimes had up incase of some emergency.

Once Sam was comfortable Bobby and Dean got to bandageing him and treating his wounds. All the while Sam watched silently, wishing he could help. He felt like hell and all he wanted was too sleep but he knew that if he did he might never wake up.

"Sammy, you alright?" It was Dean.

Sam just nodded, not having the strength to reply verbally.

"We're nearly done, not to long now okay?" Dean reassured.

Sam nodded again, keeping his eyes open. It was hard not to just let sleep overcome him.

Suddenly Sam's eyes widened. He felt his whole body become even warmer than it already was but this was different, and it was on the inside. It felt as if it were growing, too. Sam didn't like it. He felt it reach his heart, and swin into his head as he blinked trying to rid it.

Then, like it had started, it disappeared, leaving nothing but a dull throb in his head.

Dean watched his brother helplessly. He and Bobby had made sure his wounds were clean and protected but he could see form sam's facial expressions that he was still in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it, and that's what hurt Dean the most, not being able to do anything about it. All his life he had looked after his brother, made sure he was safe and that no harm came to him, but his time he had screwed up. It was all his fault Sam was in this mess. If only he had given Sam the other gun.

He felt tears in his eyes and fighted them to stay down. He was not going to cry in front of Bobby, no fricken way…


	4. Dry your tears, young one

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam groaned as he heard his brothers thick, raspy voice and struggled to sit up.

"Easy little brother, there you go"

Sam felt something cold and hard being pressed against his lips and immeidiatly recognised this as a glass of water. He let the cold, soothing liquid swim down his thorat, easing the rasping pain that occurred every time he tried to speak.

"Thanks Dean" He said, lying back down on the springy mattress.

"No problem, I'll just be in the library if you need me, okay?"

Sam gave a nod, before turning over on his side to try and find a confier position to sleep in. Yeah, like that was likely, Sam hadn't slept at all last night due to the constant pain that swan through his body, making him ache all over.

Dean took one last look at his brother before turning to go into the library. He needed to think for a while and take a breather from this mess.

As he pushed open the door that was rotting from being used so many times he was greete by a solemn looking Bobby.

"Hey" He greeted him, not taking notice of Bobby's awquard stance and folded over stance.

"Dean"

"I was hoping I could go out tonight and you could look up some research on a vampire nest over in.."

"Dean!"

This made Dean shut up. He knew what was coming but..no. They'd figure something out like they always do.

"Dean, tell me what happened to Sam that night"

Dean sighed in defeat and turned to face Bobby.

"Bobby..."

"Tell me what that thing did to Sam, tell me what happened son"

"The wolf scratched him over and over and..."

"and...bit him"

Bobby sighed as he watched the older sibling struggle to fight back the tears that were beginning to brew in his eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say or do to make Dean feel better.

"Why don't you sit down.."

"No, I will not fucking sit down, you're not my dad!"

"Now you listen to me son, Sam is becoming something..., and like it or not there's no cure!"

"We'll find one, I know we will, we have too..." Dean broke off as the tears finally took hold, sobbing as he realised what had happened to his brother.

"Look son, maybe Sam can live with it, I mean I know this hunter Matt, he's a werewolf and one of the finest hunters out there"

Dean looked at Bobby, a tiny bit of hope brewing in his mind.

"Does Sam know?" Bobby asked Dean.

"umm...I'm not sure sure..."

Bobby sighed and put his hand on Dean's right shoulder.

"You can do it, I have that panic room he can use when it's time"

"Yeah I know"

"But remember, you're gonna have to convince him that there's still a point for him to live and if I know Sam"

"He'll want to end himself, I know"

Bobby nodded,Dean was probably right. Kid was so damn sensitive to near about anything.


	5. Hope will find a way

Dean watched his brother silently, letting his brother rest in peace. His brother was already healing thank god but still he tried not to think about what would happen when Sam woke up.

'but he probably knows already…' he thought to himself, but if Sam did indeed already know he would probably be on a suicidal mission or something…

Dean tried not to think about it. They would find a cure….he knew they would.

Bobby was in the library, reading up on some research that could come in handy for the brothers. He sighed miserably, letting his eyes slip over to the other room which Sam and Dean were in.

He couldn't see Dean's face but just by looking at his body language Bobby couold tell he was more than upset.

Sam was still asleep by the looks of it, the expression the kid wore on his face reminde Bobby of the days he would sometimes that the brothers out fishing. Dean had only been seventeen on their last fishing trip and Sam thirteen.

Bobby couldn't help but smile as he remembered the day Sam caught his first fish. Dean had been dead proud of him and had said they would cook it for supper tonight.

'_Sam looked horrified at his brother, stunned at what Dean had said._

"_You murderarer!" Sam pronounced wrongly "It's alright little Bobby, I'll keep you safe from mean Dean" Sam said to the fish, stroking it's back._

"_You named him after uncle Bobby?" Dean said, crossing his arms over._

"_Shut up Dean, Dad's gonna love little Bobby, I'll make sure he's in Dad's bed to keep him company."_

"_Sam, I don't think that's a good idea…." Dean replied, looking at Bobby.'_

Bobby was just thinking back to the day when Sam swallowed a bullet when footsteps were heard.

Bobby turned his head round to the doorway to see Dean leaning against the wall.

"Son you look exhausted…"

"I'm fine Bobby" Dean Lied, but Bobby didn't try push him any further, poor kid needed a break.

"Find anything?"Dean asked his hopefully.

"No son, not really, just a whole lotta garbage"

Dean didn't say anything but turned around to check on Sam who was still fast asleep.

"I'll give Matthew a call, perhaps he can help us."

Dean just nodded at Bobby, sighing as if not sure what to do with himself.

Suddenly both hunters heard a sigh coming from the other room.

Dean looked at Bobby who nodded, heaving himself from his chair and following the young hunter into the next room.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Dean asked.

"Fine I guess"

Sam looked up at his brother who was clearly worried about something.

"Dean what happened to me?"

Sam couldn't remember a thing from last night, only a second of his brother shouting before passing out.

"umm, I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"what?"

"It was a case, a pretty simple one really…but…I screwed it up"

"Sam looked at his brother confusedly before looking at Bobby who had his eyes trained on the floor.

"what do you mean you screwed it up, what happened?"

"It was a werewolf..," Dean couldn't bring himself to continue and instead kneeled down at his brother's bed.

"I am so sorry Sammy…."

Sam looked at his brother, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"but how, I…I don't understand…"

"Sammy… it bit you…"

"no.."

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I should have been there, it should've been me"

Sam suddenly felt light headed and began to shake his head.

"But…this couldn't have happened...Dean, you have to kill me"

"no Sam, no way"

"Dean, you have too"

"son" Sam turned to face Bobby. "I know a place where they can help ya cope, and live with this"

"They can help you Sammy, help you to live" His brother added.

Sam just shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't live like this..I just can't. If you won't do it then…"

"Sam, don't you dare think about that"

Sam stared down at the floor, trying to avoid his brother's gaze.

"I swear Sam, give it a chance, If not for yourself then for me…and Bobby."

Sam looked back up only to see his brother's pleading eyes.

"Please Sammy…for me"

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything, if I hurt anyone I want you to end me. You promise?"

"Sam.."

"You promise" He repeated, louder this time.

"Okay, I promise"


	6. Hello Mr Wolf

'**I've been through hell. Exams and revision have chased me through my free time and in result I have had a long period away from Fanfiction. I'm sorry for not updating sooner .**

**Here, in England, Kate and William and due to be married tomorrow :D can't wait! I have BBC 1 ready and waiting for me.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and I haven't forgot Moonie Magnolia, for all the help you have given me. Your stories are so inspiring and I hope that maybe one day I might be nearly as good as you I owe you so much for all the time you've lent to helping me make this story betty, and I'll try to write longer chapters '**

Three hours later, with Sam locked down in Bobby's home-made panic room, they waited anxiously for the moment to strike, the moment when Sam would become a monster, a supernatural being with a craving for human flesh.

Dean felt heavy, weighed down by tall the emotions that were coursing through his body. One minute he was angry at what his brother was about to become, next he was sad, trembling for his baby brother. By the looks of it Bobby shared the same feeling, though he managed to keep a game face throughout.

Bobby finally noticed Dean had been staring at him and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

: Don't worry son, Sam will be…" Bobby didn't know how to finish.

…SN…

Sam was also fighting a war between his emotions, though his mind was somewhere else. He was nervous, scared for what he was to become. The fact he couldn't do anything to stop it scared him witless, made him feel defeated, like he was dying.

"I never wanted to go out this way" He found himself saying out loud, not taking his eyes of the thick iron floor.

Dean stood just behind the peephole, keeping his game face throughout.

"Sam…"

"I should've been fighting, shot perhaps, but not this, anything but this…."

His brother stared, not blinking.

"Dean there's still time, shoot me"

"No Sam…"

"Dean, I don't want to become that thing, I'd rather be dead"

"No"

"Dean please! I can't do this…just shoot me!"

Dean shook his head.

"Bobby then!" Sam couldn't see the older man but somehow he could sense Bobby's presence.

"Bobby please..Dean won't but you can…please…"

Bobby sighed sadly, the kid didn't deserve this. Not one bit of it.

"I'm sorry Sam…"

"No you're not! You know it's the right thing to do yet you won't do it! Please Bobby, just..just do it…"

"Look son, I know you feel like giving up right now and I can understand that but believe me when I say you can get through this. I have a friend just outside Washington…his name's Luke. Had Lycanthrope since I can remember and he's still out there hunting, a wife and two kids too."

Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I'd rather die"

Bobby gave up; the kid had been pretty stubborn since he was a toddler. His brother too.

"sam…listen, I'll help you man but just…please just try for me…" Dean pleaded, hopi nghis brother ould see sense, and realise that maybe there was hope.

…..SN…

Sam was going to reply but he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of acceleration. It was as if his body was on fire. He heard his breath quicken and with a sudden burst his senses exploded.

"Oh god…"

The room was no longer quiet. Noise swarmed the panic room, music, engines of cars, even dogs barking from at least a mile away, but what freaked Sam out most was the steady beating of a drum, or two of them.

"Sam!" Dean reached for the handle as he saw his baby brother squint in discomfort but Bobby laid his hand on his, telling him to stop.

….SN…..

The drum beats grew faster, and with upmost horror Sam realised that they weren't drums at all, but the sound of his Brother's and Bobby's hearts beating. His urge to be sick was overthrown by his backbone popping, causing him to double over. The pain that followed was unbelievable and had Sam crumbling onto the wall.

"Sammy!" Dean couldn't take it, his first instinct was to rush in there and take his baby brother's pain away. Once again he reached out for the iron latch,

"Dean Stop, let him be, there's nothing you can do for him now!"

Dean knew Bobby was right but how could he just stand there and watch his brother go though complete agony?

"Dean I know this must be hard, for you and your brother.." Bobby said glancing back at Sam who was still leaning up against the wall, groaning as his back bent over.

"But you must be strong, for yourself and for Sam" Dean looked at Bobby through tear filld eyes, and knowing he was right released his grasp of the latch and took a step back.

…..SN….

Sam could hear voices, but he didn't care what was being said, the pain had reached up into his head and god knows he screamed. He screamed so hard his throat became sore in seconds.

The pain grew, becoming stronger and spreading throughout his whole body like an infection. He tried to scream, but found he wasn't able to make a single noise. His eyes widened, not at the fact he could no longer scream, but the way his hands had changed shape: They were no longer the long, human hand he was used to, for they had thickened and instead of his own blunt nails there were three inch long claws ending on his fingers. He watched at the thickened pads (previously soft, human flesh) grew darker and became much firmer.

Dean didn't know how much more of this he could take; his brother had grown claws for god's sake! Every time to look at his bother through the small window built into the iron door all he could see was Sam in pain, while turning into the very thing they hunted.

So when Sam started screaming Dean found himself drained, mainly of hope for his little brother and the fact that if he watched anymore he would loose all sanity and race into the metal cage to fix his brother, make him all better again.

Thankfully Bobby was there, in a small way letting Dean know he wasn't alone, that some else watched over his brother too.

He looked to the older hunter, his eyes stinging painfully as he forced back freshly made tears.

"I-I don't think I can do this Bobby"

The bearded man gave him a pitiful look and nodded, his own eyes welling up, but when it came to crying Bobby was even better at hiding it than John.

"Don't worry son, we'll manage this, first times the worst." Remembering when he had witnessed Luke's first transformation. It hadn't been a pleasant sight.

…SN…..

Sam couldn't see. He had closed his eyes and found he didn't want to open them again, feared at what may have become of the rest of his body. The pain had eased a little but that didn't mean it still hurt like hell.

Suddenly a load crack was hurt and Sam collapsed to the ground, wincing as he did so. Finally, he opened his eyes, shocked as he witnessed his legs bend and re-nit into a new shape.

He watched in horror as his ankle grew away from the ball of his foot, his attention was then back to his foot where his toes had reshaped and become more paw-like. Each toe ended with a sharp claw suited to latching down into the ground and grabbing onto prey.

For a second Sam looked away, trying to catch a sight of his brother, but gasped when he felt an itching sensation make its way over his skin. He looked down at his abdomen and too his horror a coat of dark chocolate brown fu r had spread gown his whole body.

Then suddenly everything seemed to stop, as though time had come to a halt.

Just as Sam had thought it was all over his face became burning hot, as though it were on fire. He tried to scream but all that came out was a mix between his voice and the roar of an animal.

'oh god..' Sam thought as he felt his face change shape. His ears elongated and his teeth grew, from useless molars to long, impressive canines, just right for ripping and tearing into human flesh. He looked round to see a thick, bushy tail lying helplessly behind his legs.

'NOOOOOO!' Sam shouted in his mind again, as his newly grown muzzle did its final alteration and stopped growing. He wanted to shout but it came out as a loud bark instead, and then his sensitive sense of smell latched onto the one thing he craved for, prey.

….SN…..

"Bobby I…" Dean was far from okay. Sam didn't look like Sam anymore. Sam looked like a mix between man and wolf, the perfect hunter. The creature seemed angy and barked up at the ceiling, its white fangs showing off their size and sharpness.

"I think we should go now, that's not Sam anymore."

Dean looked at Bobby and nodded in agreement. That definitely wasn't his brother anymore. Sam didn't growl and he certainly didn't bark. Yet he wanted to try something.

"Sammy, you in there?" The wolf probably didn't even understand him, but it did turn its furry head to face the older brother. The sharpness of those yellow eyes sent a shiver down Dean's spine but he remained strong, for Sammy's sake.

"Sam…" The wolf just stared at him, tilting its head to the sight like an overgrown puppy.

"Dean I…."Bobby began.

"Wait a minute, I think he-" Dean's response was interrupted by a ferocious growl and all of a sudden the wolf leapt down on to all fours and ran at the door, snarling when the iron shield didn't budge.

'Definitely not Sam' Dean's mind reasoned.

"C'mon boy, let's go" Bobby began climbing the stair case. With his Shoulders hunched not looking back down at the brothers.

"See ya soon Sam…Just don't do tearing yourself up, okay?"

All he got in response was a threatening growl. He sighed as he wondered.

'What on earth were they going to do now?'


End file.
